Aang VS Edward Elric
Aang VS Edward is the upcoming 112th of Death Battle, featuring Aang from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series and Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist series in a battle between young masters of the elements. Aang will be voiced by Emily Fajardo and Edward will be voiced by Alejandro Saab. Description Two warriors of the elements bend and trasmute everything they have in this fight to the death! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Aang Wiz: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Boomstick: Heart! Wiz: Once the nations lived in harmony, some could even learn to bend their nation's element. But only the Avatar could master all four and it's their duty to protect the balance between these nations. Boomstick: And since there's always got to be an Avatar around, a new one is born whenever the last one dies. Wiz: But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Attempting to conquer the other three nations, the Avatar would inevitably be their greatest obstacle. Boomstick: Man, they even go after a kid? Wiz: Yup, this was Aang. Born as an Air Nomad. He was only twelve years old when he discovered he was the latest reincarnation of the Avatar. Boomstick: But he totally wussed out, ran away from home and got frozen in ice for a hundred years. What the hell? That's not what I do when I found out I was an awesome elemental badass. I'd definitely find a way to make money off that. Wiz: Boomstick. He's twelve. But running away actually saved his life as the Fire Nation knew the next Avatar would be an Air Nomad and slaughtered them all in a horrific surprise attack. Boomstick: Okay. Maybe I would've preferred getting frozen in ice too. Wiz: But he was eventually discovered by two siblings from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka. With his new friends, Aang began his journey to learn the other elements as well as save the world from the Fire Nation and their leader, Fire Lord Ozai. Boomstick: As an Air Nomad, Aang can really "bend" the wind to his will. Wiz: *sigh* He can use Airbending to create whirlwinds and tornados or slice through solid stone. Boomstick: And he can fly! Wheee! Wiz: Well, it's not exactly flying, Boomstick. What he actually does is manipulate the air currents to keep aloft. That's why he carries a glider. Boomstick: Whatever, if it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck, it's a duck. Or I guess, flying Avatar guy. Wiz: But ducks can actually fly. Anyway, Aang can use air in every aspect of his life, like for shields, increasing his speed, improving agility, adjusting his body temperature, and even focusing his breath to use as an attack. Edward Elric Wiz: Alchemists of old once tried to turn lead into gold with... not great results. But the ancient science of alchemy is actually possible, by using the earth's natural energy to reshape the molecular structure of various objects. Boomstick: And by drawing a circle thingy! Wiz: A transmutation circle, which most alchemists use except for the youthful prodigy, Edward Elric. Boomstick: Aw, what a little badass. Wiz: Careful, Boomstick, he's a bit touchy about his size. Boomstick: To be fair, if I lost my mom, I'd be touchy about the little stuff too, and I'd wanna use alchemy to bring her back. Wiz: That's exactly what Ed and his brother, Alphonse tried to do. Boomstick: Well how could that possibly go wrong, I mean you just g-Oh Jesus! You know how people say they give an arm and a leg for something? Ed literally did! And Al lost his entire body, so now he lives in this suit of armor, because it's a thing! Wiz: This horrible experience has forever marked the two brothers. No one is meant to transmute a human soul, and the boys were lucky just to escape with their lives. Boomstick: But he got something good out of it, like super-secret knowledge including how to do alchemy without a circle thingy. He just has to clap instead! So... worth it? Wiz: Because of his brilliant mind and amazing potential, Edward became the youngest state alchemist in the military, and the Führer himself named him the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: Wh- Wh- What!? Adolf Hitler?! Wiz: Nah, it's just Bradley. Boomstick: Oh yeah. So, now Eddy travels the world in search of trouble. Wiz: Actually, he began his quest for the Philosopher's Stone, as he believed it to be the only thing that could restore his and Al's bodies. But, yeah, he usually found trouble instead. Boomstick: Even though Ed lost a couple of limbs, they were efficiently replaced with Automail. Kinda like my leg! Wiz: Except your leg is just a shotgun. Boomstick: Yeah, he can't win them all. Wiz: Automail functions basically like a normal human limb, just much more durable due to being made of metal. As an alchemist however, Ed can also reshape his arm for use in combat. Boomstick: So, he can turn it into swords and saws and stuff. Wiz: He can also increase its durability by hardening his carbon composition. Boomstick: Or he can use it as an umbrella. Ah, truly a limb with many talents. Wiz: But Ed's main talent is alchemy, which utilizes the four elements to devastating effects. Death Battle (*Cues: Elements of Alchemy - Therewolf Media*) In an outdoor market, Aang uses his airbending to play with Momo and accidentally launches him into a nearby bust sculpture stand. Aang: Hehehe. Sorry, Momo. You're just too little! As Momo gets up, he leaps back after feeling something move under him. Edward, who was also behind the stand, angrily stands up. Edward: Little?! Who you calling a pipsqueak, you stupid hairless kid?! Momo then gets back on Aang's shoulder. Aang: Uh, nobody? Edward: I'll show you! The Fullmetal Alchemist then jumps out of the stand and transforms a head statue into a club and strikes at Aang. The two clash as Momo gets off Aang's shoulder until the Last Airbender knocks Edward to a nearby stand. Edward then uses alchemy to transmute his automail arm into a sword, he then slashes at Aang only for the young Air Nomad to dodge each strike with Airbending. Aang then used Earthbending with the statues and fires them at Edward. The youthful alchemist runs and dodges until he transmuted the earth to destroy the statues as he altered the earth to form spikes at his opponent only for Aang to dodge it. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track The track for the fight is "Elements of Alchemy" by Therewolf Media. It is an eastern style piece (emulating the styles used in Avatar) with a heavy emphasis on violins (similar to Fullmetal Alchemist's soundtrack) and occasional electric guitar. Aang's theme is remixed near the ending of the track. The track's title combines the two key powers of their universe (The four elements and alchemy, respectively). The cover image shows a transmutation circle surrounded by the four elements as the air surrounding the circle takes the form of arrows, representing the Air Nomads. The way the elements surround the circle is reminiscent of Aang's Avatar State. Trivia * The connections between Aang and Edward are that they both are young heroes with the ability to manipulate the environment around them (Air and Earth, respectively) and also battle the corrupt governments of their worlds. Both have had encounters with the supernatural, with Aang being the host of a spirit and his trips to the Spirit Realm and Edward's encounters with the Homunculi, Father, and the Gate of Truth. * According to Death Battle Cast #135, This matchup almost got a spot in Season 5, but it was replaced with Sora VS Pit because Ben Singer wanted to make sure the studio had an animation team capable of animating the bending and alchemy. * This is the fourth Cartoon VS Anime/Manga themed episode, after Gaara VS Toph, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Optimus Prime VS Gundam. Category:Cartoon VS Anime themed Death Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Animated Sprite battles